iShut up the Fan War
by cynthiarox99
Summary: Freddie gets an idea to shut up the fan war. He decides to date Sam and Carly. Some Creddie, but more Seddie, I couldn't help myself. This may be just a tad OOC. Cover on my facebook if you want to see it!- cynthiarox99


Watching iStart a fan war, and I got the short simple idea!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these cookies! I didn't eat them…yet.

Freddie POV

"SEDDIE!" "CREDDIE!" This is getting way out of hand! Someone threw a stool at Carly and I. I wanted this to end so badly. I wasn't dating Carly, nor did I like her anymore. I wasn't dating Sam. I did a tiny, tiny, crush on her though. It was deep sown, so no one would ever find out. I had an idea. I looked at the crazed crowd, beating each other, and yelling. I took Carly and Sam's hands and pulled them behind the curtain.

"Dude, what?" Sam said.

"I have an idea." I said simply. I realized I still had Sam's hand in mine and let go. She smacked me.

"_Nothing_ you can do can get them to stop fighting!" Carly yelled. Oh no, she was freaking out.

"Carly! Calm down! This plan is full proof and can make them all happy." I said reassuringly. She smiled slightly.

"So what's your plan?" Sam said. I nervously put my hand on the back of my neck.

"I was thinking that I could say I was dating both of you. Maybe they'll all be happy and shut up!" I looked at them carefully.

Sam had a blank expression on her face. "Details Benson." She said.

Carly said smiling. "Oh Freddie. You're stupid and sweet at the same time. You'd act like a player to shut up the crowd." I smiled. She returned it.

"I'm doing it for iCarly." I winked at Carly.

She looked confused at first, but came to a realization. "Ohh!" She said.

"What's going on with you guys?" Sam asked. I sighed. It's been awhile.

"Remember Missy?" She nodded with her eyes wide. Scared we might tell her she's coming back again. "Remember the school at sea thing?" I asked. She nodded again.

"You may think that Missy won, but she didn't. Freddie did. He gave it all up for you, Sam." Carly finished smiling.

Her face was unreadable. If it was it was a mixture of confusion, anger, and happiness. I could tell everything but the anger. Why would she be mad? "As if I believe that." She said coldly.

"Sam. Would I lie to you? Especially about something like this? Freddie really gave it up for you, Sam." Carly said. I sighed.

"Why? He'd be thrilled to get away from me for 6 months, if anything." She said. Her voice happier though.

I grabbed her shoulders, "Sam. I won this trip. When you came to me, and asked me for my help, I didn't know what to do. I realized that Carly wasn't spending time with you anymore. So when Principal Franklin told me I won. I told him I didn't want it, and that Missy could have it. He gave it to her. I sent her away on that cruise for you." I said as quickly as I could.

I heard the crowd getting louder. "SEDDIE!" "CREDDIE!" I heard louder.

"Thanks Freddie." She said and gave me a quick hug. I responded, but once I did she pulled away. "Tell anyone and I'll do a double fist dance on your face." She said it smiling though. "Anyway, details Benson."

I chucked at the same old Sam. I didn't think that through. What if they thought I was lying? "At most, I'd kiss you guys. Then once it's all over, we can tell Adam, and Carly can be with him. It's sure to work. Sam…please don't kill me." She smiled.

Carly looked worried, "But wait. What if they still don't believe us? What if Adam doesn't believe us? What if Sam tries to kill someone? Don't take this the wrong way Freddie, but I really don't want to kiss you again. I know you still-"

"Carly I don't like you anymore. Don't worry. I moved on to someone else." I said cuttin her off. I studied her face. It went from confused, to happy, back to confused, then back to happy.

Sam's face. I saw her eyes flicker from an I-don't-care look, to excited, back to I don't care mode. She just stared at my face. I offered a smile. It wasn't returned. "Fine." She said and with that, she walked away. I watched her. Once she was on the other side of the certain I turned to Carly.

"Well?" I questioned.

"Fine." She walked out. I fist pumped. Now we could get out of here.

I walked out and sat down. Me and Carly switched places. I nodded at Sam. She put 2 microphones against each other again. The crowd turned their head to us. Sam screamed into the microphone, "LISTEN UP!" They all stood facing us now.

I gulped. "Okay. I you guys get crazy, so Creddie fans over here," I said motioning to the left where Carly was. "Seddie fans over here." To the right where Sam was. Well to me anyway. "Okay. Seddie fans. You will be happy." They all cheered. "Creddie fans. You'll be happy too." They cheered also. Soon everyone was cheering, then it died down. "I'm dating Sam and Carly both."

They all looked happy, but very confused. "WE DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Most of them yelled.

That strange man stood up and said, "You lie!" Creddie fans seemed to talk more then the Seddie ones. I could safely say there _were_ more Seddie fans then Creddie. Carly nodded at me.

I turned to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She put her arms around my neck. We kissed for about 5 seconds. Creddie fans cheered loudly. "Bleh." I heard Carly mutter. I just chuckled at her.

I turned to Sam. She nodded slowly. I put both my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She put her hands on my shoulders. Perfect. I didn't like it when I was kissing someone (Carly) and they'd put theirr arms around my neck. Feels like their choking me, while kissing me, so I can't breathe. We both leaned in. Getting closer. Closer. Till there was no gap anymore. I did my fair share kissing her Fat-Shake tasting lips. It tasted good. I must try one. Well, I sort of am right now. I kissed her longer then Carly. I saw lights. I don't know if it was fireworks from kissing her again, or people taking pictures. Maybe both. I didn't realize how long I had been kissing her and I pulled away. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

The crowd was silent. We all sat down again. I whispered to Sam while Carly was answering a question about Gibby.

"Can I try that Fat-Shake?"

"NO! Get your own!" She whisper-yelled.

"It's not like we didn't just kiss, give me some Sam! It tastes good!" Oops! I just spilled my secret. Not a secret anymore.

"What? If you have your own then get it yourself! Not mine. It's for me!"

"No, Sam I didn't have my own."

She looked confused. "Freddie if you didn't have one, then where did you taste-" She raised her eyebrows. "So you liked the taste of Momma's lips?"

"Yeah! Don't pretend you didn't like it too Sam."

"So you liked the kiss?" She asked me seriously.

"Well…yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah…and before you go jumping to conclusions, I don't like you Benson." I saw the look on her face that told me otherwise though.

"I never said anything about it. I kind of like you though."

"We'll talk later." She grabbed my hand to make it seem we were dating. I did the same with Carly, but made sure Adam didn't see. She jumped, but settled again. We all sat there and listened to the crowd.

"Guy with the Seddie shirt on that's yellow." I said.

"What do you love about Sam?" Finally a question I could answer truthfully since the fake dating thing.

"Well I love her hair. I love her attitude. I love her soft skin. I love her smile. I love her lips, god I love her lips. I love her eyes. More importantly I love her." She looked at me with a shocked face, but I just kept hold of her hand.

"Skinny chick with the red hair." Sam said.

"Freddie. You're hot." She said. This was going to get worse before it gets better. Carly pretended to be upset.

"Oh. You do _not_ call my man, hot. He's mine. So how about you date man boobs over there. Or maybe the guy that blew up. If you say one more thing like that to _my_ Freddie, then I'll blow up. On you. Next question! Let's keep this going!" Wow. I never thought Sam Puckett would call me hers. And _that_ was a good comeback. That's my Sammy.

"Adam. Do you have a question?" Carly questioned. No Carly! NO! This plan is about to blow up in my face. She stood up. I was still holding onto her hand. She threw it off.

"You're dating a guy that is also dating your best friend?"

"NO! Adam! It's fake me and him aren't dating. Sam and Freddie aren't dating either! It's all a lie! Tell him Freddie!" I looked up at her shocked. I was still holding onto Sam's hand and wasn't letting go. I decided to let it all out.

"Okay fine! You know what? Just be quiet! All of you!" I stood up. They turned to me from their fight. "This is the whole truth. Carly really loves this guy Adam tied up with an orange extension cord. Me and Carly were only dating once, and it meant nothing, it wasn't real. If you remember when Sam basically ruined my life by telling you guys I never kissed anyone? She came and apologized to me that night. You know what else happened? We had our first kiss _together_. And I have one more thing to say." I pulled Sam up with me. She looked happy. She was smiling. "I love her. I love you." I said to the fans. Then to her. We kissed and the Seddie people boomed with excitement. Even some of the Creddier's 'Aww'ed at us. I pulled away and took her other hand in mine. She sucked in her breath. She let it out while saying,

"I love you too."

_Hmm, I guess this is later. _


End file.
